Being Strong
by Vicki595
Summary: After the events of "Meridian"


Being Strong  
  
TITLE: "Being Strong"  
  
AUTHOR: Vicki  
  
EMAIL: little_miss_likes_to_fight@hotmail.com  
  
CATEGORY: Angst, future story, romance  
  
SPOILERS: "Meridian," "Singularity" "Rites of Passage" and any other mention of Cassandra  
  
SEASON/SEQUEL: Post "Meridian"  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS: Character death; angst  
  
PAIRING: Sam/Jack, Daniel/Janet  
  
SUMMARY: After the events of "Meridian"  
  
STATUS: Complete  
  
ARCHIVE: Archive: SJ yes, DanandJan yes Heliopolis yes. All others ask first  
  
DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is probably going to be my only story dealing with the events of "Meridian," but it had to be written. After that I'm planning on returning to my own happy little world where Daniel never died, and Jack and Sam are happily living together with 2.4 children. Oh yeah – and pigs fly!  
  
  
  
It was Daniel's death that did it. It was Daniel's death that finally made them realise that there was more to life than following the rules and regulations. It was Daniel's death that caused Sam and Jack to finally give in to their feelings, and put themselves before their jobs.  
  
"I still can't believe he's gone," Jack whispered as they lay together in his bed; Sam's head resting on his chest. He idly stroked the blonde locks as tears ran down her face.  
  
"I know," she agreed. "I keep expecting him to walk in here, and demand to know what took us so long."  
  
Jack laughed, although it was forced. "It's going to be difficult without him. But we've got to remain strong."  
  
"We have to remain strong for Janet," Sam agreed, curling up closer to him; enjoying the closeness of another body.  
  
"Janet?" Jack questioned, puzzlement evident in his voice. Sam's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"You didn't know?" she asked. "Daniel didn't tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Jack wanted to know, getting slightly impatient.  
  
"Daniel and Janet were seeing each other. As in dating," Sam explained. "They've been growing closer ever since Cassie was sick, but I think it's only been a romantic relationship for the last few months."  
  
Before Jack had a chance to voice his astonishment, the phone by his bed rang. "Hello?" He spoke into it, before handing it to Sam. "It's Janet for you."  
  
Sam grabbed the phone, and sat up, pulling the sheet up around her body. Jack propped himself up on his elbow as he watched the woman he loved hold a one sided conversation. Replacing the phone back in its cradle after a surprisingly short amount of time, Sam turned back to face him, her face serious.  
  
"Janet's pregnant."  
  
"With Daniel's baby?" came the automatic question, and Sam briefly glared at him.  
  
"I have to go and see her," she announced, starting to look for her clothes, which they had tossed around the room the previous night. "Oh God poor Janet."  
  
She was shaking, so Jack pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "Be strong, remember. We'll get through it. Janet's a strong woman... she'd cope anyway, but she's got you, me, Cassie and Teal'c. And who knows? Maybe Daniel will be his child's guardian angel. It's all going to be alright baby – trust me."  
  
  
  
Epilogue – one year later  
  
"Daniel Jonathon Samuel Jackson – what are you doing?" Janet smiled at the new man in her life – her six-month-old son who was the spitting image of his father.  
  
On the other side of her living room, Sam grinned as she tried to deal with three-month-old twins – Danielle Cassandra and Charlotte Janet, named after the most important people in their parent's lives.  
  
"And I don't know what your Auntie Sam's grinning at," Janet continued talking to Dan. "Because she's got two little girls to look after who are going to take after their daddy, aren't they? And they're going to grow up all sarcastic, and they're going to drive Auntie Sam mad." Dan just gurgled, and waved his little arms around.  
  
Jack O'Neill stood just outside the door, with one arm around a seventeen year old Cassandra, watching the scene inside. A sudden blast of wind ruffled their hair, and Jack looked up and smiled. The son may not know his father, but the father would know his son.  
  
  
  
The end!  
  
And I'm big enough to beg for feedback: little_miss_likes_to_fight@hotmail.com  
  
Copyright Vicki Pryke 2002 


End file.
